A wide variety of coatings have been used to coat the surfaces of packaging articles (e.g., food and beverage cans). For example, metal cans are sometimes coated using “coil coating” or “sheet coating” operations, i.e., a planar coil or sheet of a suitable substrate (e.g., steel or aluminum metal) is coated with a suitable composition and hardened (e.g., cured). The coated substrate then is formed into the can end or body. Alternatively, liquid coating compositions may be applied (e.g., by spraying, dipping, rolling, etc.) to the formed article and then hardened (e.g., cured).
Packaging coatings should preferably be capable of high-speed application to the substrate and provide the necessary properties when hardened to perform in this demanding end use. For example, the coating should preferably be safe for food contact, not adversely affect the taste of the packaged food or beverage product, have excellent adhesion to the substrate, resist staining and other coating defects such as “popping,” “blushing” and/or “blistering,” and resist degradation over long periods of time, even when exposed to harsh environments. In addition, the coating should generally be capable of maintaining suitable film integrity during container fabrication and be capable of withstanding the processing conditions that the container may be subjected to during product packaging.
Various coatings have been used as interior protective can coatings, including epoxy-based coatings and polyvinyl-chloride-based coatings. Each of these coating types, however, has potential shortcomings. For example, the recycling of materials containing polyvinyl chloride or related halide-containing vinyl polymers can be problematic. There is also a desire by some to reduce or eliminate certain epoxy compounds commonly used to formulate food-contact epoxy coatings.
What is needed in the marketplace is an improved binder system for use in coatings such as, for example, packaging coatings.